Sweet Misery
by SapphireBlueEyes7799
Summary: Len hasn't been acting normal ever since a new vocaloid has arrived in the house. What could possibly be bothering him? Yaoi pairing. Don't like it, don't read it
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire here with yet another story~

I know what you're all thinking: "She's going to stop writing all her other stories like all those derps out there isn't she"

NO I'M NOT I PROMISE~

I just got a really good idea for one of my favorite Vocaloid pairings...LenxPiko~

I don't know how many chapters I'll make this one. It might be long, short, or whatever I feel like. c:

Er, anyways, back to the story. Disclaimer: I OWN NOOOOTHING~ Except my OCs and that stuff ok yeah uhm read now~

* * *

Len was in his bed, sleeping peacefully until his sister, Rin, barged in and screamed at him to get up. He cursed at her under his breath, wishing that Master had only created him and not her. Why did he even need a twin? Rin yelled again, and he groaned, not waning to move from his fluffy bed.

"Len you stupid bastard, get up! Master's visiting today." Rin hissed.

"Fine, fine. Just shut up and get out ok?" He growled at her. He hated his sister so much. He was sure everyone else hated her too. He sighed and looked in the mirror. His hair was a mess from sleeping, and since he took it out of its ponytail, it was even more matted. He had only slept in his boxers last night since it was hot as hell outside, even at night. Len's you're typical "Shota", the one who's supposed to be cute, innocent, and dress up in lingerie or a maid suit every now and then. The one that all the girls are after. But really, under all that sweetness, he's really just the laid back, "Spice boy". He walked over to his closet and pulled out a black tee and black jeans. He left his hair down because, honestly, he could care less if master came over. He wasn't out to impress anyone, not did he exactly kiss up around master. He didn't particularly like his master. He often hurt vocaloids in their videos, for real. Len and Kaito are the most used to getting hurt. Len usually "Dies" in his videos, and Kaito gets hurt somehow. And look at some of the other vocaloid's designs. Poor Oliver is missing his left eye. Taito was made with bloody bandages. Big Al has stitches across his forehead. What the hell was master thinking?

"LEN!"

Len nearly jumped when he heard his name called. He walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"You called?" He said, almost slurred from tiredness.

"Len!" A pink-haired Vocaloid exclaimed. "You look like a mess! Did you even shower?"

"No. Why should I? I took one last night."

The Vocaloid, who happened to be Luka Megurine, huffed angrily.

"Master is coming! You should look your best."

Len sighed. He hated how everyone, especially the older Vocaloids, told him what to do.

"Why should I listen to you? You're not the boss of me. I can take care of myself." He said bluntly.

"Len!" A teal-haired Vocaloid, Miku Hatsune, gasped. "Luka is your elder! Respect her!"

"Miku, leave me alone." Len growled. He was sick and tired of everyone treating him like a child.

"Hey." A blue-haired vocaloid placed a hand on his shoulder. It was Kaito Shion, who was like a brother to him. "Calm down, ok? We just want you to look nice, so master doesn't do anything to you. Ok?"

Len, giving up, nodded slightly and made his way upstairs. He walked all the way down the long hallways until he reached the bathroom. He walked into the large room and closed the door behind him, locking it shut. He slowly stripped off all of his clothing and stepped into the shower. This is usually where he does all of his thinking. He reached for the nob that turned on the hot water and slightly turned it, causing hot water to pour out of the shower head. He relaxed a bit as the water ran down his smooth skin. Steam surrounded him as it filled the bathroom. He always took steaming hot showers, as it helped ease his voice and relaxed his own self as well. He ran his hands through his wet blonde hair, coating it with conditioner. He was wondering what was so important that master had to come visit. Was it another concert? No, that wasn't possible. They just had a concert in Tokyo, where Len sang a cover version of Uninstall, which, of course, brought a bunch of Len fans to tears as they yelled, "Don't ever uninstall Len!" or "Len! I love you! Don't get uninstalled!". He rolled his eyes at the thought and rinsed the conditioner out of his hair. He continued his impossible thoughts throughout his shower until her ran out of hot water. He reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Unlocking the door, he walked out and towards his room, where he yet again locked himself behind the door to get dressed.

He opened his closet once again, but reached for different clothing. He picked out his normal sailor-like shirt and his shorts. He slipped them on and then rummaged through the closet for his yellow chain. When he found it, he clipped it on to his right side, where it usually was. The next thing he searched for was his leg and arm warmers. This took a few minutes, and he could never find them. When he did find them, he realized that one had a rip in it. He sighed and slipped it on, hoping no one would notice. His shoes were easily found and put on. He closed his closet and went to the mirror. He tied his hair up in a ponytail and tied his tie up. He reached for his headphone by his bedside. He never let _anyone_ touch his headphones. Why you ask? Well, they were special in a way. These weren't the headphones that master had designed, but instead they were special headphones that Kaito and his brothers had made for him.

He quickly placed the headphones over his ears and rushed downstairs. He hoped that he had _pleased _everyone by putting his outfit on.

"Ah, Len! Perfect timing. And you've even gone and originated yourself for master." Luka exclaimed, clapping her hands together in approval.

Len simply shrugged at them and sat down on the couch. He didn't care whether he looked good for master or not. But he also didn't feel like getting yelled at by all the other vocaloid in the house. He began humming to himself, still wondering what master had in store for them. He sighed, starting to question why he even got up in the first place. I mean, if he didn't care, then why get up at all? Then again, Rin wouldn't have shut up if he stayed in bed.

"Ooooh~" Miku squeaked. "I think master just pulled in!"

All the other Vocaloid shuffled to get in to placed. Miku is, of course, the first in line. Then it goes through Kaito, all his brothers, me, Rin, all the way down to Where Gumi and Gumo stand. Gakupo took place by Luka, as usual, because of the romance going on between them.

The door slowly opened, and a tall man, about 6 feet tall, stepped into to the room slowly. He smiled. 2 Guards were on each of his sides, both holding loaded pistols. He smiled a wide grin. He had his hand on someone's head beside him.

"Hello my fellow Vocaloid. I'd like you to welcome a new family member..."

* * *

Aaaaand that's it~

R&R! I'll get another chapter up soon, either friday or next monday.

~Sapphire


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story and the few OCs I may put in.

* * *

"Oh! Master!" Miku cried happily, kissing up to master as she always does., "Master, who is it?"

Master laughed quietly and waved his hand, motioning for us vocaloid to take a few steps back. We did as we were told, and we took 3 or 4 steps back as Master stepped in.

"I'd like for you to meet our newest creation. He differs a little from you Vocaloid. He has to learn a little more than you had to." Master said in a stoic tone.

"Oh! That sounds fun!" Miku exclaimed.

Len rolled his eyes and heaved a quiet sigh. Every time a new vocaloid is added to the group, they fawned over it for a week, then forgot all about it. It was nothing new to Len.

"I'd like you to meet," Master said, stepping to the side, "Piko Utatane."

A small, petite figure, maybe an inch or 2 shorter than Len, stepped forward into the house. It had silverish-white hair with a curl, that looked like it was in the shape on the letter "P", was atop his head. It's right eye was green and the left blue. Unlike most of us vocaloid, its headphones looked like they were almost attached his ears. Electricity emitted from the headphones, which Len questioned, but kept quiet. The outfit it was wearing was long and looked like it was designed to look like a guitar. A USB cord was either attached to his clothing or himself. It was looking down and twiddling its thumbs.

"He's a male, 4'9, around the age of 14." Master said, keeping the same tone he always does. "I'd like someone to show him around and take care of him. Help him with a few things."

Luka stepped forward. Typical of her, the adult, to step forward and take responsibility for thi-

"Len can do it."

"WHAT?!" Len shouted, not believe what he just heard. "Who the hell are you to volunteer me?!"

"Well..." Luka started.

"Ugh. Just shut up. I'll do it." Len said, aggravated. He couldn't believe it had to be him, of all people...

"Then it's decided," Master said, clapping his hands together, "Len, take Piko up to your room and let him get comfortable."

"Whatever." And with that, Len took a hold of Piko's hand and led him upstairs.

Len entered his room and led Piko in. He let go of Piko's delicate hand and shut the door. He looked back to see that Piko was sitting on his bed, feet swinging back and forth. Len sighed quietly, wondering why he didn't keep arguing about why he had to do this.

"Um..." He said, no knowing what to say to the curious being on his bed.

"What is this place?" Piko asked, eyes locked on Len's icy blue ones.

"This is your new home. All us Vocaloids live here together."

"Why am I here?"

"To sing, to perform at concerts..."

"Why was I made...?"

"Well..." Len shifted, not knowing how to answer the curious new vocaloid. "Uhm...Master created you, because he wants you to live here and be happy with us, and to learn how to sing, and make others happy."

"Happy..." Piko said, falling back and curling up into a ball on Len's bed. "What does it mean to be happy?"

Len sighed. Did this new vocaloid know anything?

"I'm sure you'll feel happy some day. It's a nice feeling, or at least I hear it is."

"What's your name?"

"My name? Oh, yes. My name is Len Kagamine."

"Len..Ka-ga-mine?" Piko awkwardly sounded out Len's last name.

Len simply nodded. "Yes."

"My name is Piko Utatane. Pi-ko U-ta-tane..."

Len rolled his eyes, wondering why master had decided to make this so stupid and clueless.

"Right. Now, you'll be staying with me, ok? Don't cause me any trouble, and don't expect me to be all sweet."

Piko tilted his head, and Len wanted to knock him upside the head. But he refrained himself from doing so. Len simply let out a breath of air and opened his closet.

"Piko, either get out or look away."

"Why?"

"Because," Len spat, "I said so. Now get out and let me be."

Piko was taken aback by his bitterness and quietly exited the room. Len slammed the door behind Piko, which made him jump. Len was being so nice...what had happened? He was so confused...he liked Len. He thought that Len was nice and was going to be Piko's friend. He wasn't sure now...

As Len was getting dressed, he thought of what to do with the little bother outside. He didn't want to spend any time with him. He could care less what happened to the little thing. When Len finished getting dressed into a white tee and black jeans, he pulled out his ponytail and placed his headphones on his bedpost. He opened the door and found Piko sitting on the floor, playing with his USB cord.

"Get up." He said.

Piko simply nodded and stood right up.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked in a quiet voice, afraid he'd anger Len somehow.

"Downstairs." Len replied bluntly.

"Why are we going down there?"

"Because I said so. Now shut up and stop asking questions, you're giving me a god damned headache."

"O-Ok..." Piko stammered, looking away from Len and at the ground. Why did everything that he said had to anger Len in some way? Maybe it was just his personality. Maybe he made people mad naturally. Out of all the feelings he knew, why did anger have to be the one he made people feel the most?

Len led Piko down to the recording studio. The room was huge, and it had at least 5 different recording rooms, each with 2 microphones. The room was painted a faint gray color, and the floor was covered with a soft black carpet. Piko looked around in amazement. He had never seen such a large room.

"Alright, Piko. Get over here." Len said sternly, grabbing Piko's USB cord tightly. He walked over to the plug in the wall in the first recording room.

"A-Ah..." Piko whimpered to himself, not wanting to anger Len anymore. Even though it hurt, he muscled through Len's pulling.

"Now how to put this thing in...ah. Got it." Len exclaimed and he jammed the USB cord into the wall.

"A...Aaa...A-A-Ahh!" Piko cried out loudly and painfully. He fell to his knees, running his fingers through his silvery locks of hair. He clenched his teeth together tightly, holding back a scream of pure agony. His breathing became jagged and rapid. The world around him became a blur as he fell down onto the ground.

"P-Piko? Piko?!" Was the last thing he heard before completely losing all his senses.

* * *

This chapter is rather short, I apologize ^^;

I hope it was good enough for you guys. R&R~

~Sapphire


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, I only own the plot and any OCs I may put in.~

* * *

As soon as Len saw Piko drop to the floor, he froze up. He didn't know what to do. He had never been in a situation like this before. He shook his head and looked around for something that could help. He suddenly remembered the cell phone he had in his pocket. He whipped it out and quickly dialed Kaito's phone number.

"Hello?" The bluenette answered.

"K-Kaito-Nii!" Len breathed over the phone, gaining Kaito's full attention.

"Len, what's wrong?!"

"I-It's, it's Piko. He, he, he...he passed out, and I dunno what to do..." Len sounded like he was freaking out, causing Kaito to start worrying even more. He took in a deep breath, calming himself.

"Len," He said, lowering his voice to a soothing tone, "Calm down. Everything's going to be ok. I'll be down there in 10 minutes with someone to help."

"I, uhm, I uh...yes, Kaito-Nii." Len sighed, closing his cell phone and placing it back in his pocket. He sat down beside Piko, clutching his knees close to his chest. His eyes wandered around the room and eventually found their way to look down at the silver-haired boy. His face was really pale with eyes shut loosely. Silver hair fell messily over his head and covered parts of his face. His chest rose up and down slowly, his breathing very poor. Len slowly reached out and touched the younger male's arm, feeling how cold his skin was. Shivers ran down Len's spine as he ran a finger down Piko's arm, his finger finding his wrist and feeling the slow pulse. He continued to do this for a few more minutes until a sudden clicking noise took him by surprise. It took him a moment to realize it was the door opening. He pulled his hand away from Piko and went back to holding his knees to his chest. He looked out of the glass that enclosed the room as Kaito walked towards it.

"Len, open the door..." Kaito said, his voice quiet and calm.

"R-right..." He forgot that he had locked it from the inside to no one would interrupt. He slowly stood, reaching out to unlock the door. His hand was shaking and he fumbled with the lock for a minute until he actually got it.

"Step out of the room, Len. We need to let the medical workers in..." Kaito spoke, his voice still in a low tone. Len nodded and slipped through the door, allowing the Medics to get in. Len sat down on the floor and clutched his hair in his hands. He was feeling like such an idiot, but he didn't know why. He didn't do anything wrong...right?

Kaito sat down beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder. Len didn't bother to look up, because he knew what was coming next.

"Len-Nii, it's alright, there's nothing to be worri-" Kaito started.

"I'm not worried about him!" Len shouted at him. Kaito drew his hand back and placed it in his own lap.

"Your expression says otherwise." Kaito said bluntly.

"What do you mean? My face doesn't say anything! And why does it matter to you?!" Len shouted again, but lowering his voice as he tried to calm himself down.

"Ah, Len," Kaito laughed quietly, "You must think I'm stupid."

"I never said anything like that," Len snapped, "So why did you bring it up?"

"I know you don't like him."

"Like who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Len," Kaito hissed, "You don't like Piko."

"And what if I don't?" Len hissed right back at him. "What does it matter to you?"

"You're not treating him right."

"He's such a baka!" Len cried, flailing his arms. "What the hell and I supposed to do?!"

"I don't care how stupid he may seem, but he's one of us!"

"I don't give a damn if he's like us! He's no use to us, and I doubt he'll be any good!"

"What," Kaito growled, raising his voice, "What makes you say that?"

"He passed out before he could even start singing!" Len shouted, hands moving through the air. "What if he did that during a concert, huh?"

"He's new!" Kaito yelled, standing up.

"So what?" Len's voice got louder, and he stood as well.

"Not everyone's perfect Len!"

"Kaito, he's just a kid! He can't learn a damn thing!"

"He's the same age as you, dumbass." Kaito scoffed.

"He's a little younger than me, and even then, I could care less." Len growled. "He doesn't know anything."

"Len, face the facts," Kaito's hands came up and pushed the younger male into a wall, "You're just jealous!"

"There's nothing to be jealous of!" Len shouted up at him. "I don't care what happens to him!"

"Oh really?" Kaito sneered at Len, taking a step or 2 back.

"Really!" Len hollered through clenched teeth. "In fact, I could care less if he never talked to me ever again!"

Kaito took another step back as the blonde-haired boy stormed off through the exit of the recording room. He sighed and walked over to where the medics were caring for Piko.

/\/|\/\

A very angry Len sat down in his room. His feet touched the black carpet covering his room. His hands gripped the black blankets of his bed, nails digging into the thin cloth. His breathing was heavy as rage still pulsed through his veins. He was trying to slow himself down, but every thought that crossed his mind seemed to make him even more mad. He growled in frustration and punched his pillow. A breath of air escaped his shaking lips. He could've sworn he saw a shadow under the small crack of the door, but he ignore that, along with the sound of something running up and down the wood surface of the door.

He layed down and curled up in the blankets, gently resting his head on the soft pillow. He closed his eyes, trying to clear all thoughts from it. This started to work, only when he heard his cellphone ring. But instead of answering, he decided to ignore it and let it go to voice mail.

"Uhm, Len?" It was Kaito. "Len, I apologize about earlier, but we've got a bigger problem. Remember when we were arguing just a few moments ago?"

Well, of course he remembered. That's why he was still pissed off.

"Well...it turns out Piko was awake for the whole thing."

Len froze for a moment. What? He had to be kidding. Kaito was just trying to make a point, wasn't he?

"And, now, well...he's gone."

Wait, gone? What did he mean, _gone?_

"Piko ran away from the Medics and away somewhere. I doubt he ran to the room he shared with you, but we checked anyways. And we were surprised to find a note on your door."

A note on his door? So he did see a shadow under his door! It couldn't have been him...Kaito was lying.

"And, well...it said he was running away."

Typical bluff.

"And I know you're listening to this, and being the stubborn boy you are, you refuse to believe me, right? Well I'm slipping the note under your door right now."

What?

Len saw a note slip under his door. He hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should get up.

Kaito...

That creep.

Len stood up and walked over to the note. He bent over to pick up the note (A/N: Me casually drooling at the thought of Len bending over, datass) and grasped it tightly in his hand. He stood there for a moment, surprised the newest Vocaloid could even write.

_Dear...Everyone,  
I apologize for being such a bother to you all. I didn't...realize that I was stupid and useless. I guess I made people...mad. Even though I don't quite know what emotions are yet, I know what that one means...  
Quite well, actually.  
I seem to make everyone mad.  
I'm sorry Master made me. I don't deserve to be here with you all...  
~Piko Uatane_

Len dropped the letter onto the floor. It wasn't until now that he realized what he had done...

He had to go find Piko.

* * *

Another short chapter, I'm sorry qq

I promise to make the chapters longer soon. I've had major writer's block, and I really just need some motivation...^^;

I think I'll respond to some reviews this time...

Fer20Diaz: I'm glad I could satisfy you with this story so far. PikoxLen isn't my OTP, in fact, PikoxOliver is, but I'm going to finish this story before I get into another Yaoi story. Enjoy~

MarshmallowFudgeUp: Leave my Lenny alone, he can be a bit tsundere at times :c ily though :heart:

R&R!

~Sapphire


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid at all, I only own the plot/OCs.

* * *

Len shook his head in confusion. No, he didn't have to find Piko. He told Kaito he wouldn't care if he never saw Piko again. Everything was so out-of-place right now. He couldn't think straight. He went up to his door. But instead of opening it, he locked it, and then ran to his bed. When he reached it he curled up in the blankets, burying his face in his pillow. He could feel himself shaking. The only noise in his room was his breathing and the so often chattering of his teeth. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping to forget everything. Or even better, that this was all a dream...

/\/|\/\

Kaito sighed when he heard the door lock in front of him. Len just doesn't get it, does he? He turned and made his way down the stairs, walking into the main room.

"Well?" Miku asked, her eyes wide with worry. "What did he say?"

"Nothing," Kaito replied, "He locked his door and didn't answer me."

"Stubborn as always..." Neru mumbled, shaking her head. "Well, not what?"

"What I think is," Luka chimed in, "That we should go search for Piko. The poor thing, he must be so scared..."

"I agree with Luka," Piped up Mikuo, "We should at least try to find him."

"Right," Miku agreed with her twin brother, "Let's go."

They all went outside, except for Zeito, who stayed just in case Piko came back to the house. Kaito went off into the woods not far from the house along with Nigaito.

"H-Hey, Kaito?" Nigaito said, looking up at the older male.

"Mm? What is it?" Kaito looked down at his little brother, who has a scared look in his eyes.

"What if we don't find Piko?"

"Well," Kaito started, "I don't know, to be honest, We just have to keep looking and believe that we'll find him."

"What if we never find him?" Nigaito's voice was starting to quiver. "W-Will Master b-be angry with us? Wh-What will he do to us?"

"Nigaito..." Kaito reached out a hand and gently brushed the hair out of the young boy's face. "It'll be ok..."

"I-I'm scared Kaito..." Nigaito was now shaking. "I-I don't wanna make Master mad! Wh-What if he doesn't like us anymore?!"

Kaito got on one knee and took his younger brother's hand in his. The poor boy was shaking, and tears lined the edges of his emerald-green eyes. Kaito slowly ran his hand up and down Nigaito's arm, trying to calm him down. Nigaito finally gave through and he burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, burying his face in the soft cloth of his coat. Kaito was taken by surprise, but he hugged his sobbing brother, gently rubbing his back.

"Shh..." He whispered. "It'll all be ok, I won't let anything happen to you..."

"K-Ka-aito-Nii..." Nigaito managed to muffle through his sobs.

"Shh, it's ok, there's no need to cry..."

Nigaito released his grip on Kaito and stepped back, shoes making soft crunching noises on the few fallen leaves that were on the ground. He wiped his eyes with the overlapping sleeves of his coat.

"Hey now," Kaito said, his voice quiet and soft, "Don't cry, everything'll be alright. I won't let any brother of mine get hurt, alright?"

"O-Ok..." Nigaito responded, voice still a little shaking. He smiled an adorable smile up at the taller male, go gave a warm smile back. Kaito reached down and took a hold of Nigaito's hand. They continued to walk through the woods in search of Piko.

/\/|\/\

Zeito sighed heavily. It was so boring waiting here for that little brat. He didn't like Piko. Why? Because now everyone was paying attention to him, and there was a concert next month. How the hell was he supposed to get his work done with that little boy running around? No one was working on their songs or anything, which they should be. Not to mention that we had to have Piko singing by the time the concert was ready, because apparently we were testing his voice. Oh, joy.

Suddenly, Zeito heard whimpering from outside. The door had been left Open so the young boy could've walked in on his own will. Zeito decided to check out what it was. When he reached the door and looked out, he found and interesting sight. Piko was sitting on the ground, hugging his knees tightly to his chest. Tears ran down his pale face, and his hair was out-of-place, as if he had been running for a long while. Zeito's lips curled into a smile, devious thoughts flowing through his head.

"Piko! There you are!" He said in a sweet tone, keeping his voice soft. "We were so worried about you!"

"Wh...What...?" Piko lifted his head, cyan eyes clouded with tears.

"Come, come," Zeito reached out his hand to Piko, "Let's get you inside."

Piko hesitated to take Zeito's hand. The smile on the older man's lips gave him a bad feeling, but he took a hold of his hand anyways. Zeito's hands was much bigger than his own petite ones. Zeito helped Piko up, and took him inside. He let Piko's hand go and watched him walk hesitantly into the main room. Zeito then slammed the door shut, causing Piko to jump. His smile grew bigger as he walked towards the smaller figure. Piko's eyes widened and he tried to back up, but Zeito had cornered him.

"Piko, you've been a bad boy..." He hissed, leaning down toward Piko, who was shaking.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Piko's voice quivered as he spoke.

"You need to be punished for your actions." Zeito growled in a deep voice, running his finger down Piko's arm. Piko shivered, not sure what Zeito was talking about. He didn't like the look on the black-haired Shion brother. He struggled to get away, and Zeito grabbed both of his wrists.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Piko stammered, "J-Just let me g-go!"

"I'm afraid apologies won't cut it." Zeito snapped, pulling on Piko's wrists. He turned and walked to the recording room, dragging Piko behind him. Once his destination was reached, he shoved Piko into the room and locked the door behind him. Piko fell forward and landed on his chest, which knocked the wind out of him. He struggled to get up, but Zeito held him down before he could manage to stand. His dug his black nails into Piko's porcelain white skin, making small cuts that started to bleed. Piko whimpered quietly under the large man holding him down. He clenched his teeth together, trying to hold back any painful cries he had.

"Aw, so cute, trying to act all brave..." Zeito swooned at Piko, flipping his delicate body over so that Zeito's blood-red eyes looked into his cyan ones. His eyes were filled with fear, which caused Zeito to smirk.

"P...please...let me...go..." Piko whimpered, his breathing slow and painful.

"How about..." Zeito tapped a finger to his chin, as if he was thinking. "No."

Zeito reached out a hand and took curl of the curl atop Piko's head. He tugged at it and looked down at Piko. He was biting his bottom lip, refusing to cry out. Zeito pulled it harder, wanting a different reaction.

"I know you wanna scream." He hissed. "Scream. Cry out for help. They can't hear you."

Piko bit his bottom lip harder, so hard that it started bleeding. Zeito's smiled grew wider and he leaned down so that his lips were close to Piko's ear.

"Piko," He whispered, "You're a bad bad boy..."

Piko shiver as Zeito flicked his tongue across Piko's ear. It made him feel uneasy, and he didn't like it one bit. Zeito moved his hands to hold up Piko's small hands above his head. He made sure they were pinned down to the floor so that the squirming male couldn't break free. He moved his head lower and bit the soft skin of Piko's neck.

"Wh-What are you- A-Ah!" Piko cried out as Zeito bit down harder on the skin of his neck. Tears lined his eyes, blurring his vision. He moved his wrists, trying to dig his nails into Zeito's hands, but it was no use. Zeito had him pinned down so that he couldn't move any upper part of his body. Piko shook his head from side to side, trying to stop Zeito's progress. This worked for a minute until Zeito got fed up and grabbed Piko's head with one of his hands. The silver-haired shota called out as Zeito pushed his head to the side so that all of his neck on the right side was exposed. Zeito bit down on the skin, getting a weak cry from Piko. He gently ran his tongue over the pale white surface, slowly moving down towards Piko's chest. He frowned at the outfit in his way and started to tear at it with his teeth.

"S-Stop!" Piko cried out, using the hand that Zeito had let go of to push his wandering head away from himself. Zeito growled as he was pushed back shook his head, his eyes giving Piko a condescending look. Piko took this opening to pushed himself away and against the glass of a recording studio. Zeito had already stood up and had started walking over to him. In complete and utter panic, Piko kicked out his legs, and he ended up kicking one of Zeito's kneecaps. Zeito hissed sharply in pain, falling on to one knee, and holding his hand on the one that Piko kicked.

Piko quickly grabbed something on the wall to pull himself and started looking around. His eyes turned to the door, which was the only exit he could think of. He walked over, his leg still shaking, and started to fumble with the lock. He couldn't figure out a way to turn it to that it opened. He knew that Zeito was eventually going to recover from his small attack and come after him. His hands moved faster, picking at the lock, but he couldn't get it. He heard the shuffling sound of clothes on the carpet at Zeito stood up. Piko's hands started shaking again at the sound of Zeito trudging towards him, slowly inching closer and closer. Piko banged his hand on the door, trying to find any way of opening the door. Tears streamed down his face and down on to the doorknob.

"Oh no, you're not getting away from me..." He heard Zeito growl deeply. Piko banged harder on the door, hoping to break it down or something. He jumped as he felt a hot breath on his neck and nails dig into his sides, causing more bleeding other than his arms.

"Don't run away..." Zeito's voice was raspy and cracking, slowly rising. Piko shook his head and started to mess around with the lock in his hand. Zeito tried to pull him back, but Piko's firm grip on the doorknob kept him in place.

"Piko, don't go..." His voice raising ever more. Piko slowly turned his head to look back at the man towering over him. He gasped and his eyes widened at what stood behind him.

Zeito's eyes were wide and the look of psychopathy wavered within them. He had a wide, insane smile spread across his lips. His whole body was shaking, with the occasional twitch of his right eye. His skin has turned pale white, his breathing was jagged and low. Piko quickly turned around so he wouldn't have to look at him anymore and pounded on the door once again. He could feel Zeito's nails dig further into his skin and drag down, leaving long claw-like marks on his pale skin. Even though he was wearing clothes, Zeito was still able to leave bleeding marks. Piko bit his bottom lip, but winced from the pain it caused him. He had bitten down on the same spot where he had bitten down on earlier, which was still bleeding. Zeito lowered his head and bit down on his arm, causing Piko and cry out painfully. He bit down harder until he caused bleeding, and then moved to bite down on another part of his arm, letting the newly fresh cut bleed. He squeezed Piko's hips, gripping on them tightly.

"Piiiiiiiiko..." He called the shivering boy's name, voice raising and gaining the sound of insanity by the minute. Piko shook his head and Zeito grabbed it, bashing it into the door. Piko gasped, pain wrapping around his whole head, dizziness making his mind spin. He looked down and saw the blood running down his legs. Piko couldn't take it and twisted the doorknob, pushing against the door with all of his strength and body. With both Zeito and Piko pushing up against it, the door snapped and broke off its hinges, causing both of them to fall forward.

Zeito was confused on what had just happened, so Piko took this chance to turn himself around and kick him in the chest, making Zeito tumble backwards. Piko quickly stood and ran away from the threatening male. But, Piko wasn't sure of where to run to. All the other Vocaloids were out of the house, searching for him. He was blindly running, hoping to escape Zeito in any way.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiko..."

Piko's eyes widened. Zeito was following him now...

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiko..."

Is name echoed off the walls as he ran, making Zeito seem closer than he already was. Piko's breathing was very heavy now, and his dizziness was getting to him. He couldn't run much longer. He almost didn't realize that he went up the stairs.

"Piiiiko? Piiiiiko...PIIIIKO..."

Piko tried nearly every door, but they were all locked. He banged on them all, trying to find some way of opening them, but it was no use. He turned around to see Zeito's shadow slowly coming up the stairs. The hissing voice echoed off the walls.

"Piiiiko...I fouuuuuuund yooouuuuu..."

Piko cried out as Zeito lunged for him. He managed to dodge his bragging hand and turn to run the other way. He remembered where Len's door was, and he hoped that it was unlocked...

**_YOU..._**

**_CAN'T..._**

**_RUN..._**

**_AWAY..._**

Piko ran for Len's door and twisted the knob. No use, it was locked too. He could hear Zeito's fingernails scratching the wall and he walked towards Piko. He banged on the door, hoping that it would open.

"What the?" Piko heard Len's muffled voice behind the door.

"L-Len!" Piko cried out, voice distraught and desperate. "O-Open the d-door!"

"For the love of Kami, Piko, go find someone else to bother!"

More tears streamed down Piko's face, and he fell down onto his knees. His breathing was fast, like he was hyperventilating. His whole body was shaking and his hands were pulling at his hair. He couldn't take it. All this pressure was driving him mad. His reached a hand up and kept twisting the bronze knob.

"Piko..."_  
_

Piko had nearly given up...

**_YOU'RE ALL MINE..._**

Piko twisted the door knob quickly, and he heard something click. The door gave way and opened.

"What in the-" Len started before he stopped himself. His eyes widened at the sight of Piko, beaten up and bleeding, on the ground.

"L...Len..." Piko whimpered his name, reaching out and arm to him. Len blinked a few times and stood up, slowly walking over to him. Once he reached the slightly younger male, he reached out his hand and gently took Piko's shaking one.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Len heard a psychopathic voice scream. His eyes widened and he gripped Piko's hand tightly, pulling him back, causing them both to fall back a few feet away from the door. Piko cried out, pain shooting down his arm from the wounds he hand. Though, he didn't hit the floor. It felt as if he had landed on...someone. He managed to look back and find that he had landed on Len, whose eyes were wide and looking at the doorway.

A dark figure stood in the doorway, his red eyes wide and...desperate. Len gripped Piko in his arms, and helped him stand The shorter boy was swaying behind him, looking like he was about to pass out. The figure stepped forward and into Len's room.

"Zeito..." Len hissed.

"Give...him...back..." Zeito groaned, reaching out a hand.

"Don't you touch him." Len slapped Zeito's hand away.

"He's MINE..." He started to raise his voice again. Len grabbed Piko's hand gently and made him stay behind him as he walked over to his nightstand. He slowly opened the drawer and eyed Zeito as he walked over.

"GIVE HIM TO-" Zeito started, before Len cut him off.

"Don't come any closer." Len said in a low voice, pulling out a sharp knife from the drawer and pointed it towards the threatening Shion. Zeito flinched and took a step back, eyeing the sharp silver blade.

"You wouldn't..." Zeito said. "You're bluffing..."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

Zeito took and step closer, and Len leaned forward and placed the tip of the blade at the skin just under Zeito's neck. Zeito's eyes widened and he growled at Len.

"You're making a mistake...stop..."

"I warned you. Don't touch him."

Piko was shaking behind them and took a few steps back, feeling behind him with his hand. He found Len's bed and shakily sat down, watching Len trying to fend off Zeito.

"I can touch him all I want..." Zeito said, and with that, he grabbed Len's arm and turned it so that the knife pointed towards Len's neck. Piko's eyes widened at he reached out a hand, not sure as what to do.

"L-Len..." He said in a quiet voice. "I-I..."

Len looked back at him and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry about it."

Len pushed his arm back and fought Zeito's strength, pushing him back. Zeito growled and swung at the shorter boy, but missed as Len spun to the side. Zeito looked around for Len, but couldn't find him, until Len slashed his arm with the knife. He stumbled back towards the door and nearly fell backwards, but caught himself. Len turned around to look at Piko, but Zeito grabbed his neck. Piko's eyes widened and he stood quickly.

"L-Len!" He cried out. Len struggled to break free from Zeito's grasp. Tears lined Piko's eyes. The young boy was terrified and didn't know what to do. He looked around and then down at the floor. He spotted his USB cord and got an idea. He grabbed it tightly in his hand and ran forward, swinging it at Zeito. It knocked him in the side, hard, and made him let go of Len. The blonde shota gasped a large breath of air in and exhaled quickly, trying to make his breathing normal again. He pushed Zeito out the door and locked it. He looked around for something to put in front of it. He spotted a chair and put it under the doorknob. He moved a desk in front of the door for extra support. He looked back at Piko, breathing heavy and slow.

"Hey..." He sighed. "Are you ok?"

Piko's eyes were still watering and he dropped his cord. It landed on the floor with a quiet _thud_ and he looked up at Len.

"L...Len...I-I..." Piko couldn't finish his sentence. He burst into tears and ran towards the blonde boy, wrapping his arm around his neck and burying his face into his shoulder. Len jumped a little in surprise.

"Hey, what are you..." Len slowly stopped himself, and responded by wrapping his arms around Piko's damaged body. "...It's going to be alright..."

"I-I'm sorry..." Piko whimpered, his voice muffled by Len's clothing.

"Shh...you have no reason to apologize..." Len whispered, softly stroking the smaller boy's head.

"I-I should've n-never run away..." His voice continued to quiver, and Len could feel the tears soak into his shirt.

"I upset you. You had every right to do what you did..."

"N-No...if I didn't run away...th-this would've n-never ha-appened..."

"Stop putting yourself down like this..." He tightened his grip on Piko, only to get a soft cry from him.

"A-Ah..."

"I, uhm, I didn't mean to...hurt you..." Len said, loosening his grip on Piko.

"I-It's ok..." The petite male moved closer to Len, scared that he would leave him.

"Piko..." Len's voice became quieter, and he ran his fingers though the silver strands of Piko's hair.

"L-Len..." Piko looked up at Len, his cyan colored eyes clouded by tears.

"Shh..." Len gently lowered his head and kissed Piko's forehead softly.

"I won't let anyone hurt you..."

* * *

Ah, finally finished...

This was a very long chapter, and I hope you, ah, "enjoyed" it...

Fer20Diaz: It's alright, I'm a perv too. We'll get along nicely.

MFU: Don't _touch_ my Lenny like that...it's like you're asking me to hurt Kaito...

R&R, please.

~Sapphire


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloid, only plot/OCs. 'k?

* * *

Piko remained silent, Len gently holding him in his arms. His body still hurt from the torture it went through earlier, and he really didn't want to move. So he just rested his head on Len's shoulder, who didn't seem to mind at the moment. He didn't expect this to last. Len was probably just being nice because of what he had just gone through. The younger boy let out a small sigh. Len looked down at him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked him.

"Y-Yes..." Piko looked down, but that caused his neck some pain. The bite marks Zeito left were pretty bad. He winced painfully, making Len loosen his grip.

"Did I hurt you...?" His voice was filled with concern. Piko shook his head, which also caused him pain.

"N-No, it's my neck..." Piko met Len's eyes. "It's...actually everything..."

Len was silent for a moment. He then let go of Piko and walked over to his closet. His voice was low and soothing as he spoke.

"Sit down on my bed. I'll patch you up..."

Piko did as Len told him and sat down. He clenched his teeth so that he didn't cry out painfully. He watched Len rummage through his closet and pull out some small white box. He closed the closet door and walked over to Piko. He got on one knee and reached out to touch Piko's shaking hand.

"Uhm, I kinda need to take your little shirt...thing...off, in order to see all the damage..." His voice was quiet. Piko was silent for a moment but then slowly nodded. With that, Len slowly took up Piko's long shirt piece, revealing all the cuts that Zeito had made on his pale skin. Len shook his head and looked away from a moment, letting out sigh, as if trying to hold his anger back. After a minute he looked back at Piko and opened the white box he had, showing Piko the contents inside. There were a bunch of things Piko didn't recognize. Len pulled out some white bandages.

"Wh...What are you doing...?" Piko asked hesitantly, not wanting to make Len mad or anything.

"I'm using these to cover up the marks on your body, to make them feel better..." Len's voice wasn't as quiet as it was before, but it was still calming. "Lift up your arms..."

Piko did as he was told. It hurt, a lot. He whimpered as Len touched his arm, helping him. Piko squeezed his eyes shut as Len put something over his cuts that made them sting.

"I-It hurts..." Piko's voice quivered, as if he was going to cry.

"I know, I know..." Len lowered his voice and slowed down his work. "It'll be ok. I'll have you patched up, and you can rest..."

Piko simply nodded his head. Len started to wrap the bandaged around his lower stomach and his hips, where Zeito had dug his nails into. Len winced at the claw marks that were going across Piko's flat stomach. He shook his head again and wrapped those up too.

"You can lower your arms now..." Piko slowly lowered his arms as Len told him to. It wasn't as painful, but it still hurt. Len reached out his hand and ran his finger gently down Piko's arm. He whimpered, making Len pull away his hand.

"A-Ah..."

"I'm sorry..." Len looked away and down at the floor. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"I-It's ok..." Piko lowered his head and looked at his lap. He shivered, a cool draft of air coming from under the door.

"Lift your head please..." Len instructed Piko so that he could wrap up his arm properly. Piko let out a sharp breath of air from pain as Len applied something to his arm. Len didn't like seeing Piko in pain, but it had to be done in order for it to heal correctly.

"Len...?" Piko's quiet voice piped up.

"Mm?" Len responded, but didn't look up.

"How do you...know what to do...?"

"What do you mean?" Len looked up this time.

"I-I mean...the bandages...how do you know what to do with them...?" Piko looked away from Len and at the bed covers.

"Well, I practiced when I was younger." He said, getting up. "Don't move, I'm not done..."

Piko watched Len walk over to his drawer and pick up some glasses, taking contacts out of his eyes. Len turned around to face the silver-haired boy, who looked away again, and he felt his face get a little hot. Len looked nice in those glasses...Piko shook his head, not knowing why he was thinking that. He looked up to Len, almost as an Idol. Plus they were both boys. Piko shook his head again, clearing his thoughts. Len got on his knees and continued to work with Piko's arms.

"Why did you get your glasses...?" Piko asked, curiosity hinting in his voice.

"Well, to tell you the truth, these help me see better than my contacts." Len answered, finishing wrapping up Piko's arms. He took a look at Piko's neck and let out a slow, heavy breath of air.

"Wh-What is it...?" Piko's voice quivered.

"Your...neck..." Len met Piko's Cyan eyes with his Ice-blue ones. "It's pretty bad..."

"O-Oh..."

"But, it shouldn't be hard to wrap up." Len lowered his voice. "It may hurt a bit, ok? I'm sorry..."

Len gently lifted Piko's chin to fully show his damaged neck. It sickened Len to see something like this. Piko had just gotten here today, and horrible things had already happened to him...including himself. Len had been such an ass. Maybe he was just jealous of him. Jealous of how everyone was going to pay attention to the new cute Vocaloid. It was so stupid...Len was usually cold towards newer Vocaloids, but not as cold as he was to Piko...

"Ah!" Len quickly pulled back his hands when Piko cried out. The smaller boy had his eyes squeezed shut and a single tear streak ran down his cheek.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Len looked away from Piko, nothing wanting to look at his pale face at the moment. "I...didn't mean...to..."

"L...Len..." Piko's breathing soon eased. "You...You can continue..."

Len nodded and lifted Piko's chin with his fingers again. He started to wrap up the damage again, but very slowly, so that he didn't hurt him. Piko kept his eyes on the ceiling, his hands starting to shake again. He closed his eyes to hold back the painful tears that threatened to slide down his cheeks. He could feel Len's hands moving along his neck, sending shivers down his spine. It felt weird to have someone else touch him. But it wasn't in a bad way, like Zeito had touched him earlier. Len's hands were smooth and caring, his fingers running against his skin even so gently. Piko felt his face get hot and his stomach knot up, but he didn't know why. He wasn't good with feelings yet. Was this one of them?

"Done..." Len pulled his hands away, a cold sensation developing on Piko's neck. Piko slowly lowered his head and met the blonde's eyes.

"Th-Thank you..." Piko's voice was very quiet, the slight blush still visible on his face. Len raised an eyebrow.

"Are...you ok?" He stood up and grabbed the box, putting things away. Piko didn't respond for a bit. "...Piko?"

"U-uhm, yeah, my stomach just hurts..." Piko looked away from Len and down at the bed.

"Well, why don't you lay down? You've been through a lot today..." Len reached out and gently stroked Piko's head. Piko made a squeaking noise, which made Len smile. He gently wrapped Piko's curl around his finger, which made Piko's face turn a little red color.

"I-I, uhm...wh-where would I sleep...?" Piko's voice stammered, afraid to anger Len. Len simply smiled down at the silverette.

"You can sleep on my bed. I'm not using it right now, and It'll be much more comfortable than the floor..."

"Th-Thank you.." Piko slowly got up and turned around. He gasped when a sudden warmth enveloped him, arms wrapping around his waist. A soft laugh came form behind him.

"I didn't mean to surprise you..." Len laughed quietly, and Piko's face got hot.

"I-It's ok...I-I mean...uhm..."

"Oh..." Len slowly let go and took a step back, running his hands through his blonde hair. Piko didn't turn around. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you nervous..."

Piko didn't respond. He reached out his hand and ran it over the black sheets on the bed. He stepped back as Len took a hold of the blanket, lifting it up. His hand motioned for Piko to get under. Piko nodded and slowly got under, small movement hurting him in ways they shouldn't. Len gently placed the blanket over his small body, and closed the curtains. As he turned to walk out, Piko turned his head towards Len.

"Len..." Piko got his attention and the blonde turned around, curiosity lingering in his eyes. "...I'm scared..."

"What?" Len frowned at his words. "Scared...?"

"I-I don't wanna be left alone..." Piko turned his head away and curled up in the blanket, afraid that he had angered Len again. "I-I'm s...sorry..."

Piko's eyes widened as he felt the blanket lift, and the bed shift in weight as if someone else had climbed onto the bed. A gasp escaped his lips and a warm body pressed up against his bare upper back. I hand softly ran though his silver hair, making his face get hot once again, and his stomach get this weird feeling again.

"Don't apologize..." Len spoke softly. "You have every right to be scared..."

"L-Len..." Piko turned and faced the blonde. Len smiled and continued to pet Piko's head.

"Shh..." He said, lifting his head to look at the wall behind Piko. "Everything'll be ok..."

Piko felt the strange need to be closer to Len. He inched closer to him and gently grasped his shirt in his hands, resting his head on his chest. Piko felt hands wrap around his waist, and Len's chin resting on his head. Piko closed his eyes, the feeling in his stomach and the tightening of his chest becoming more clear, even if Piko didn't understand what it meant...

"Len..." Piko's breath was cold on Len's chest as it passed through his clothing. It sent a shiver down Len's spine, and he pulled the silverette closer to him. He was simply trying to comfort the harmed boy, but this wasn't supposed to happen. He had mixed feelings about this, concealing his personality like this. He didn't want to send the wrong message...

"Hush now, Piko..." Len said, gently nuzzling Piko's forehead. "No one shall harm you while you're here with me..."

* * *

It is bad that I'm imagining them both with British accents because I've been watching so much Black Butler? qq

Shorter chapter, sorry 'bout that.

~Sapphire


	6. Chapter 6

Len slowly opened his eyes, pulling himself out of a dreamless sleep. He looked down and saw Piko curled up in his arms, bandaged and innocent. Silver strands hung messily over the smaller male's head, covering part of the pale skin of his cheeks. The blonde smiled and gently stroked the sleeping boy's hair. Piko moved slightly closer to him, his head resting on the older male's chest. Len continued to run his finger through the hair. Piko moved once again, slowly opening his cyan eyes. Len quickly pulled his hands away.

"Len...?" Piko lifted his head and met his cyan eyes with Len's ice-blue ones.

"Good morning." Len smiled down at Piko, gently brushing a few strands of silver away from his pale face. "How did you sleep?"

"It was..." Piko paused. "...okie..."

"Oh?" Len frowned. "What made it just 'okie'?"

"I...I don't know..." Piko looked away from the blonde. "It...I...saw things..."

"Like what?" Len grabbed Piko's chin and made him look up. It looked as if he was about to cry. "What did you see?"

"I-I'm not sure..." His voice started to shake as he tried to hold back tears. He blinked his eyes once or twice, several tears falling from them. Len reached his hand down and wiped them away, then sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"If you can't remember, it's fine..." Not wanting to upset the fragile figure behind him any more, he kept his voice low and soft. "But if you do remember, tell me, alright?"

"Ok..." The silverette nodded and sat up as well. He gasped sharply at the pain that ran up and down his body, and struggled to stay sitting up. Len stood up from the bed and turned around to look at how Piko was doing. The bandaged that Len had put on yesterday were tinted with faint shades of red. This made Len cringe and shake his head, looking to the side. He couldn't stand seeing Piko like that. He blamed himself for everything that happened, and he felt so guilty. A hand caught his attention and turned back to face the small body sitting up on the bed. A hand was reached out, asking for help and support. Len gently grasped the shaking hand and slowly pulled Piko off the bed. Piko stumbled slightly, his whole body shaking. Len slung his arm around Piko's waist, holding him loosely and gripping his right hand. The blonde laughed quietly.

"It looks like we're dancing." Len smiled and looked down at Piko, who was 3 or 4 inches shorter than him. Piko gave a small smile back and nodded a little.

"I...I guess it does..." Piko tried to take a step back when Len dropped his arms, but nearly fell. Len grabbed at his waist with both hands, making sure he didn't fall. Piko winced painfully, Len's hands pushing against a few of the scratch wounds. Len realized this and quickly loosened his hold, bringing Piko close to him and allowing the silverette to rest his head on his shoulder.

"Why don't I carry you downstairs?" Len eyed Piko's bandaged body. The younger male's skin was cold and he was shaking. "You don't look like you're in and condition to walk..."

"O-Ok..." Piko looked away. "I-If you say so..."

Len bent down and wrapped an arm gently around Piko's waist and another around his legs, slowly lifting the light male into his arms bridal style. Piko wrapped his arms loosely around Len's neck to keep himself up and laid his head on his shoulder. He only reached down when Len needed help opening his bedroom door. They made their way downstairs, where Kaito and 3 others were waiting. All 4 of them looked over at the blonde carrying Piko.

"Len!" Kaito jogged over to the shorter male, cobalt-blue eyes wide. "So this is what happened..."

"What do you mean?" Len narrowed is eyes.

"When we didn't find Piko, we came back here." Kaito explained. "We came inside and found Zeito prowling around as if looking for some kind of prey. He was mumbling words that didn't even make sense. We tried to talk to him, but when I reached out to touch him he hissed at me and said, 'He took away my prey.' I didn't understand until I followed him down into the recording room - which was a huge mess. There were things smashed to pieces, blood on the floor...but then I saw what really caught my attention - silver strands of hair on the carpet. Zeito was panting heavily and when he turned to look at me, he started laughing like he was insane. Only then did I notice the dried blood on his hands - and I came to the conclusion. He had done something to Piko...but when I asked him, he started mumbling things again, occasionally raising his voice and growling, 'A knife, A knife', and the only thing I could think of with a knife was you. You keep one in your nightstand..."

"That's right." Len growled. "Piko stumbled into my room, falling onto me. We both fell back and onto the floor of my room. Zeito followed slowly inside and I stood up, trying to keep your insane brother away from him. I resorted to my last line of defense, my knife, because he wouldn't leave us alone...he kept saying that Piko was his. That I was keeping him away from his possession...I eventually drove him away. I had to bandage Piko up, because he had scratches and bite marks all over his body...it looked like Zeito was ganna...he was...going...he..."

"I know." Kaito shook his head and sighed, getting what the short blonde was trying to sputter out. "Piko wasn't...severely damaged...right?"

"I don't know what you consider 'severely damaged', but look at how many bandages I had to put over him? I think the only place that wasn't damaged was from his pelvic bone down. Barely even that. Everything else either had scratches or bite marks, and they were bleeding..."

"Zeito..." Kaito shook his head. "You insane son of a bitch."

"Kaito!" Luka hissed. "Watch your language, especially around Piko..."

"I apologize, I let it slip..." Kaito sighed. Len look up at the distressed male and then back down at a sleeping Piko. He must've fallen asleep while they were talking. His chest lightly fell up and down as he slept.

"So what did you do with Zeito?"

"What did we do with him?" Kaito met eyes with Len. "We locked him up in the back. And now that we have confirmation of what happened, we'll be calling Master to take him away."

"Good..." Len looked away and back down at Piko. "About Piko, well...I don't think he can, like, sing or do any type of performances for a week at least..."

"You're right..." Kaito sighed and walked away from the two shorter boys. "I'm going to call master."

"Alright," Luka started, "Tell him everything, and then come tell us the results."

"Right." Kaito nodded and then walked out of the room. The other 3 Vocaloids, Luka, Yuma, and Miki, turned their attention to the boys standing in the middle of the room.

"How is he doing?" Miki eagerly asked, bouncing up and down in her seat and biting her pinkie finger.

"He's doing better than he was yesterday..."

"That's good to hear. Why don't you let him rest upstairs?" Luka looks down at the blonde.

"He just woke up, though..." Len looked down at the silverette, who was still sleeping in his arms. "Or, he, um...was awake..."

"Well," Yuma laughed quietly, "That's why Luka suggested you put him upstairs."

"I...I guess I should." Len sighed and turned back around to walk up the stairs. He turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey kid, listen," Yuma stood over the younger male, "Before master comes, make sure the kid gets some more rest. You too. You look like a wreck."

"Alright," Len nodded up at the pink-haired Vocaloid, "I'll make sure to do that."

Len carried Piko up the stairs and back to his room. The door was still open so he had no trouble getting in. He gently placed Piko down on the bed, then slowly moved in next to him. Fingers ran through the silver locks of Piko's hair before pulling the blankets over them both. Silence filled the room as Len finally managed to fall asleep...

/\/|\/\

"Ah!" A loud cry caused Len to jolt awake, sitting up straight. He looked around the room, and then down at the silverette, who was curled up and shaking, holding his head in his hands

"Piko?" Len gently reaches a hand down and ran it across the pale skin of Piko's arm. The bandaged male winced painfully and slowly lifted his head.

"L-Len..." Tears lined his eyes, which were dull in color at the moment. Shaking hands reached up and ran their fingers through silver hair, trying to stop their shaking.

"Piko what happened...?" Len took a both of both Piko's hand with his own. He frowned at how shaky they were.

"I-I...I had this weird dream...i-it scared me..." Piko's voice was shaking along with his whole body. The memories of his dream were very vague, but images flashed in his mind. They made him wince, and he was scared, confused, and didn't know what to do.

"About what?" Len lightly squeezed the smaller male's hand. "You can tell me, it's ok..."

"I-I don't...remember..." Piko looked away and buried his face in a pillow.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Len closed his eyes and sighed, trying to make himself not yell.

"I don't..." Piko's voice got quieter and quieter. "I-I'm...sorry..."

"Piko..." Len shook his head and stood up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that..."

Piko didn't look up at all. He blinked his tears away and curled up more. He could hear Len moving around and grabbing a few things. The silverette looked up and, to his surprise, Len was getting dressed. His different colored eyes widened at the sight of Len's bare chest and quickly looked back down. Pale white skin turned a bright red color as he hid his face in the blankets. His heart was beating faster than usual and his breathing quickened as well. He didn't look up again for the time being until he felt a hand ruffle his hair. He slowly lifted his head and met Len's ice-blue eyes. He was dressed in the same outfit that he had first met him in, except the tie was missing.

"U-Uhm..." Piko slowly sat up.

"Hey," Len turned around and grabbed his yellow tie that was on the floor, "I have to find something to put you in, or try to put you in."

"M-My thing is over there..." Piko pointed down to the floor, where his long, complex shirt lay.

"We could try to put on you..." Len fumbled with his tie. "But it might hurt. If it does we can just keep you like this..."

"O-Ok..." Piko slowly nodded as he sat up. He was still in much pain, and it hurt to move a lot.

Len finished tying his tie and crouched down to pick up the tattered clothing. The sides of the fine cloth were ripped from Zeito's nails digging into, and it was lightly soaked with blood. Hands curled into fists at the thought of the black-haired Shion Brother grabbing at Piko sides, torturing him. His teeth clenched and hissed out a breath of air.

"L-Len...?" Len turned his head to look at the fragile male, who was now sitting up on the bed, hands in his lap. His head was tilted to the sight, a questioning look in his eyes. Silver hair brushed against his cheek and the curl atop his head wilted over his blue eyes. Len let out a breath of air at the sight. Piko looked so innocent, and it pained him to know how much agony the poor male was going through. Len stood up and walked over to the male, dropping the shirt on the bed.

"Piko," Len lifted up the smaller male's chin with his hand, "You look like you're in too much pain to even put this on..."

"I...I do...?" Their eyes met and something wavered through Len's eyes, but Piko isn't sure what. A hand tried to lift his arm, but he winced painfully and pulled away.

"Yes, you do..." Len sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "I can't even lift your arm..."

"You're r-right..." Piko looked away from the male towering over him. "Why do I have to get up...?"

"Well," Len brushed a few silver locks behind Piko ear, "Master is coming."

"He is?" Piko's eyes widened. It had only been a day since he last saw master, which wasn't long ago.

"Yes, he is." The blonde closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Why?" Curiosity arose in the silverette's voice.

"For execution."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Cliffies. I know, love me. c:

Sorry, I've had writer's block, and people keep bothering me, bringing me over their houses and shit like that. But I love you guys, so it's ok. I won't forget about you. :hearts:

Fer20Diaz: What happened to Zeito? Well, he was drove into insanity, because he's always forgotten and no-one ever pays attention to him. But, he was totally OOC. The real way Zeito is is _nothing_ like that. Go read his wiki.

MFU: Love you bby. :heart:

R&R!

_~Sapphire_


End file.
